Ewryn
' ' Ewryn (/ˈɛʊ̯ˌɾɘn/ ''ow-rin'', sometimes spelt Eorin in the common language), formally known as the United Communes of the Ewwa (''Ewwalla: ''Llwwa Ally Ewway), is an island nation in the southwestern ocean. Ewryn is located south of Carderia, south-west of Parsica, and west of Triskaia. Ewryn also lies north-east of the Seven Islands (Ewwalla: Rinu Ndweb), across the Ewwa Sea. The coasts of Ewryn are typically rocky, with sharp cliffs along much of the coastline. Ewryn is comprised of one large island, with just a few small rocky outcrops in the sea surrounding it. Ewryn is covered mostly by sparse forest, and has a hilly uncultivated landscape. At the centre of the island lies the large dormant volcano Mbira. Ewryn is home to the largest known community of Ewwa. It is also home to a number of other prolific species, such as Gymal, Alla, and Myyla. There also exists a small indigenous tribe of humans living on the slopes of Mbira, however they are largely recluse. Etymology In the language of the Ewwa, Ewryn roughly translates to island of the horns. This comes from the word ew, meaning horn (also found in the word Ewwa, meaning the hornéd people), and the word ryn, meaning island. History According to Ewwa stories, Ewryn was first settled by the Ewwa many years ago. It is believed that the Ewwa were led to the island by their patron god, the titan Llwiyadan. The Ewwa believe that they come from an ancestral homeland to the west, however scholars are uncertain whether these stories refer to Rinu Ndweb or something further west. Nonetheless, the Ewwa have since resided on the island uncontested, and have built a number of communes around the coast of the island, the largest of which is Mawta, on the north-eastern side of the island, sometimes considered the de facto capital of the union. Geography W.I.P. Demography W.I.P. Politics W.I.P. Economy Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters All Ewwa communes are self-sustaining, with food and shelter being provided for all Ewwa in each commune. However, in hopes of advancing their knowledge and technology, the Ewwa of Ewryn have established a complex trading network across the southern seas in order to gain access to resources not found on Ewryn. They also operate the network as a means to improve relations with neighbouring countries, by acting as middlemen in allowing access to goods between nations not typically connected by a direct trade route. In a sense, they act as couriers that source goods from throughout their network to whoever commissions them. Fauna Ewryn, being rather isolated from the continent, has, over time, developed a number of unique species of animals. A few of such animals which have been domesticated by the Ewwa will be listed here. Gyymal Among the most common endemic animals to Ewryn is the gyymal. The gyymal (/ˈgɘi̯mɐl/) is described as a water-ox. Its body is shaped much like that of a dolphin, though it has twin dorsal fins, and its fore and rear flippers are large and appear like those of a seal. Its head is also very seal-like. The gyymal has a pair of large ovaline horns atop its head. Its strong hide is covered in a short fur similar in texture to that of an otter, however it has a distinct dull violet pigmentation. There are two common varieties of gyymal, the greater gyymal and the lesser gyymal. The gyymal are used primarily as draft animals, with the greater gyymal being used to pull larger ocean-going boats, usually in a herd, and the smaller lesser gyymal being used to pull smaller boats along aqueducts and up rivers. Gyymal are herbivorous, and have a diet of various vegetables and marine vegetation. Alla The dominant piscine animal of Ewryn's waters is the alla. The alla (/ˈɐdɮɐ/) is a batoid-like creature. Its body is similar to that of a guitarfish, although is more shark-like in that it is not dorsoventrally compressed: its body has enough height to accomidate a rider. The tail-end of the body is finned in a manner similar to that of a sawfish, while its upper body has large and long "wings" akin to those of a ray, extending from the head to the tail. Its head is, in appearance, somewhere between that of a shark and a sawfish. Its pigmentation is black and white, similar to the coloration of an orca. At cruising speeds, it moves primarily through the use of its wings, however it can reach great speeds when it puts its body into its movement. The alla are most commonly used as battle-mounts for individual Ewwa soldiers, serving for protection for short-journey voyages, as well as for coastal patrolling. Alla are generally carnivorous, and have a diet of fish and seafood. Myyla The myyla (/ˈmɘi̯lɐ/) are similar in appearance to sugar gliders, although much larger, about the size of a small domestic cat. It has a head more similar to that of a mouse. Its ears are rabbit-like in appearance, they perk up when at attention, and often flop down when the mila is at rest. The myyla's tail is long and bushy, almost squirrel-like, it most commonly has a ring pattern, although a number of other tail patterns do exist. Its fur is often shades of grey or brown. The myyla are fed a diet of vegetables, fruit, seeds, nuts, and dairy. Others There are a number of other prolific domesticated terrestrial animals that exist on Ewryn, such as the ama (/ˈɐːmɐ/), a variety of bovine similar to a yak, used for dairy, wool, meat, and on-land draft labour, as well as the ndaga (/ˈndɐːgɐ/), a large docile flightless bird, similar in appearance to a terrorbird, they come in a number of colours, some of rather stark saturation. They are used primarily for down, meat, and some terrestrial transport purposes. Another common animal on Ewryn, one that is not domesticated, is the ''hall ''(/hɐdɮ/), a large species of owl similar in appearance to a great horned owl or an eagle owl. See also W.I.P. __FORCETOC__